Veuve Blanche
by o0-mIchIk0-0o
Summary: Une guerre, du sang, des morts... C'est là que plusieurs personnes on laissé la vie de l'être aimé. Naruto aussi a vécu ca, mais il faut bien revenir à la réalité. Mais que se passet'il lorsque cette ancien amour revient tel une ombre [resumé provisoire]
1. Deux ombres

**Titre**: Veuve Blanche

**Autatrice**: oO-Michiko-Oo

**Disclaimer**: Je pense que vous savez que les persos ne seront malheuresement jamais à nous … T.T

**Genre:** ROmance, Drama, Yaoi et je sais pas xD

**Couple**: Ca, on verra après...xD

**Note**: Je suis nulle en orthographe et en grammaire alors GOMEN pour les fautes !!

**Note**: Fic inspiré par ma prof d'histoird !! SI si j'vous assure ! xD J'vous expliquerai les titre dans les prochains chapitres, y'en a à qui ce doit pas dire grand chose -.-''

Des éclairs déchiraient le ciel. Dans la brume, se livrait une bataille sanglante.  
Quelques flammes parsemaient le ciel, alors qu'une rafle de shurikens argumentait ce spectacle atroce.  
La chaleur était insoutenable, empirant l'odeur acre des centaines cadavres qui jonchaient le sol boueux.  
Des deux côtés de la bataille, des hommes se battaient sans relâche contre une menace sans nom.  
Des cris de douleurs résonnaient dans la plaine.  
Certaines personnes se cachaient derrière des montagnes de boue et de sable, entourés du sang de leur propres amis, et de leur corps, se putréfiant au fil des jours.  
Une bataille durait depuis trop longtemps, emmenant avec elle, la vie de milliers de personne, et l'âmes d'autres...  
Ce n'était plus des hommes qui se battaient...c'était des animaux. Une envie bestiale de sang enivrant leur parcourait le corps, prennent tant de plaisir à massacrer.  
Un bandeau tomba a terre, amenant avec lui, une vie de plus.  
La fin résonnait comme une douce mélodie, semblant inaccessible dans la tête de ces démons assoiffés d'immondice.

Un corps se glissait contre le sol, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre...un bras complètement broyé, une jambe froidement arrachée, un corps lacéré de sang et un visage déformé par la douleur et la peur.

Voilà le paysage d'une réalité inhumaine...

Deux ombres apparurent.  
Assez rapidement, ils se cachèrent derrière une de ses dunes de sable gorgé de sang.  
Reprenant leur souffles, complètement exténué, ils gardaient une main sur leur armes, s'attendant au pire.

- Deux mois que cette guerre à cesser.  
- La guerre est finie mais ce pays continue à se battre sur se front, il veut pas se laisser vaincre.  
- C'est totalement illogique  
- C'est toi le génie.  
- TOi aussi t'en ai un.  
- ...  
- On est les dernier de notre village ici, ils sont tous morts, on devrait peut-être y retourné.  
- On ne peut pas, un ninja qui quitte le front est considéré comme déserteurs...  
- En attendant, ça fait 2 ans et demi qu'on a pas revu le soleil de notre village.  
- 2 ans et demi que je n'ai pas revu mon soleil...

L'ombre se leva rapidement et cracha une grande flamme rouge, repoussant les quelques ennemis qui leur arrivait dessus.  
Elle se laissa glisser sur la boue, posant son regard triste dans celui de l'autre.

- Une fois que ce pays perdra définitivement, on pourra rentrer.  
- Il te manque pas vrai ?!  
- Plus que tout..

oO A suivre Oo

_Voilà, le prologue posté !! n.n  
Un peur gore quand même T.T  
Je verrais quand je posterai les prochain chapitre, mais je vous préviens, la « vrai histoire » commence qu'au chp 3 réellement mais il est indispensable de lire les autres chapitre  
__Aussi, cette fic sera très Jeu du Chat et de la Souris, alors si yen a que sa gave, continué pas quoi !!  
__Je sais pas combien y'aura de chapitre, mais beaucoup je pense, avec pas mal de rebondissement aussi !!  
V__oilà, j'ai enfin finis !! Sayonara n.n_


	2. Retour à la vie

**tTitre**: Veuve Blanche

**Autatrice**: oO-Michiko-Oo

**Disclaimer**: Je pense que vous savez que les persos ne seront malheuresement jamais à nous … T.T

**Genre:** Une Romance a tendance dramatique et Joyeuse où l'amour jouent avec le cœur de certains. Yaoi bien sûr.

**Couple**: Ca, on verra après...xD

**Note**: Je suis nulle en orthographe et en grammaire alors GOMEN pour les fautes !!

**Note**: Fic inspiré par ma prof d'histoire !! SI si j'vous assure ! xD J'vous expliquerai les titre dans les prochain chapitre, y'en a à qui ce doit pas dire grand chose -.-"

Un magnifique soleil, brillant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait depuis des années...  
Quelques oiseau chantant au rythme du vent...

Des cerisier, superbement fleuri, glissant leur branche les uns contre les autres, jouant avec cette neige de fleur...  
Des rires, des yeux brillants, de douce voix cristalline s'élevant dans les cieux

Un aussi beau paysage ne pourrait décrire la dure réalité que ce pays venait d'affronter.

Cela faisait 3 ans... 3 ans que cette guerre avait était déclenché, la 4ème grande guerre des shinobi.  
La 4ème, et la plus dévastatrice.  
Une guerre où les hommes n'avaient plus leur place, une guerre ou le mot joie et lumière n'existait plus, une guerre où toute vie était miracle.

Une guerre affreuse, horrible, où les plus grandes forces s'étaientt dechainées.  
Lorsque une feuille sur une dune de sable près d'une mer, se fait violanté par une mélodie caverneuse sous l'orage...Une douce ville de Konoha, s'alliant avec ses amis Suna et Kiri, alors que leur pire enemi, Oto, attire les bonnes grace d'Iwa et Kumo

Ce fus Trois ans de souffrance et d'immondité qui avait touché toute une population, une population mondiale.  
Trois ans qui ne voulait rien dire, trois ans pour rien... trois ans où il fallait payer la vie avec le sang d'autre.

MAlgré tout, malgré toute cette souffrance, et toute cette violence, Konoha et ses alliés avait réussi a vaincre leur ennemis si puissant.  
Kiri avait rapidement montrer sa puissance à son voisin des mer, Kumo. Suna subissait les assaut enragé d'Iwa qui recrachait sa vengeance envers eux, mais aussi contre Konoha qui devait en plus se défendre contre Oto.

Pourtant, toutes ces guerre était fini depuis maintenant longtemps, toutes ?! Non pas tout a fait... Toute sauf une.

Après leur foudroyante défaite contre Konoha, Iwa avait envoyé toutes ces forces vers le front de Suna, ne voulant pas admettre la défaite de leur alliance. Iwa voulait sa revanche, et elle ne voulait pas la lâcher. Plusieurs années que régnait dans son esprit la vision d'un Konoha dévasté, et d'un Suna en feu...  
Le sable et la terre se voyait entraîné dans une guerre sans fin, inhumaine...melant cris et sang.

Nombreux ninja de Konoha et de Kiri était allé aidé à Suna.

Nombreux ninja y sont allé, nombreux ninja y sont, nombreux ninja y sont resté, nombreux ninja...dont ces deux

DAns ce pays de la feuille en pleine reconstruction, quelques jeunes nouveau jounin savourait ce nouveau calme. Promis il y a peu de temps, ils regrettaient sûrement le temps ou ils n'étaient encore que de simple genin.  
Ils avaient 22 ans maintenant... ils se rappelaient de leurs treizième année. Une generation pleine de surprise, plu puissante que jamais, une génération né sous l'année d'une tragédie pourtant, une tragédie nommé Kyuubi.

Il y avait des membres de plusieurs grand clan de la feuille dans ce grand groupe. Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Inuzuka et Aburame.  
Mais aussi d'autres faisant parti de famille dites normal, qui pourtant possédait de grand pouvoir, ou qui avait en eux le malheur de millier de famille.  
Ils s'appelaient Hinata, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Tenten, Lee, Ino, Choji, Sakura, ou encore Naruto...

Ces 10 jeunes personne avaient était envoyé dans différent front de la guerre. CEs 10 là étaient soit parti dans le pays de l'eau où le village de Kiri régnait en maître, ou alors était resté au pays du feu, à l'affût d'une quelconque attaque.

Pourtant au départ, ils étaient 12... Mais deux d'entres eux était partis a Suna. Deux de grand clan aussi.  
Le clan Nara, mais aussi le clan maudit, ce clan qui fut le plus prestigieux de tout ceux que Konoha n'ai jamais connu, le clan Uchiwa.  
Ils s'appelaient Shikamaru et Sasuke.

C'était le seuls à être parti pour Suna, c'était les seuls, les seuls à manquer à l'appel aujourd'hui...

Ils étaient rapidement parti, ils avaient rapidement été porté disparu, et 1 ans est demi après leur départ...  
La kage la plus puissante du Gokage, L'Hokage Tsunade, fut obligé de les déclarer "mort en guerre".  
Jamais leurs corps n'avait était retrouvé, mais aucune espoir ne régnait pour eux.

Aucun espoir... aucun sauf dans le cœur d'un petit blond, Naruto, qui lui il y avait cru jusqu'au bout.  
Sasuke lui avait promis de rentrer en vie, il lui avait promit, et Naruto l'avait cru.

Mais la réalité de la guerre est plus forte qu'une promesse...

Il fut effondré lorsque sa mort avait été officialisé.

COmment son amour pouvait-il être mort...comment était-ce possible ?! Il lui avait promi...Il n'avait pas voulu y croire.

Il s'enfonça doucement mais sûrement dans une douce dépression, repensant à ses moment de tendresse passés ensemble.  
Un premier baiser accidentel, une déclaration brûlante, un vrai premier baiser, de longues promenades sous les rayon d'un soleil clément, un amour tendre, une première fois aimante et passionnée, la chaleur d'un corps, des lèvres sucrés, un visage d'ange... et Tout.  
Et tout le reste... Sasuke hantait Naruto jour et nuit, le faisant devenir petit à petit, aussi sombre qu'un zombie.

CAr C'était plus que l'amour de sa vie qu'il avait perdu, c'était aussi son confident, son meilleur ami.

Une lourde dépression qui dura un peu plus de 4 mois. Ce n'était peut-être pas beaucoup, mais elle fut terrible. Prostré chez lui, à ne rien manger, à ne recevoir personne, attendant sans cesse Sasuke...

L'attendant, ne voulant pas admettre la réalité.

MAis il dut ouvrir les yeux pour faire face à la réalité, une réalité si dure... Et il dut reprendre sa vie en court, sortant la tête de l'eau, un peu grâce à lui...?

Lui, c'était Kiba.

Kiba...son coeur était depuis longtemps partagé par deux sentiments plus puissant et dévastateurs l'un que l'autre. L'amour et la haine.  
Son amour pour Naruto, et sa haine pour Sasuke, celui qui lui avait volé son coeur, NAruto.

Il le maudissait jour et nuit, espérant q'une brèche se forme dans leur couple pour qu'il puisse s'y infiltrer.  
Mais aucun orage à l'horizon... aucun jusqu'a la disparition de Sasuke.

Lui souriait lorsque les autres pleuraient.

Il s'était juré par le sang qu'il sortirait Naruto de cette état dépressif et sombre, qui pour lui n'avait aucun lieu d'être.  
Pour lui, la mort de Sasuke était une bénédiction, et pas un malheur. Cobien de fois en avait-il rêvé... combien de fois s'était-il mit à genoux pour ca...  
De tout ca, personne en était au courant.  
Personne ne pouvait se douter que quelqu'un était capable de prier la mort d'un de ses amis, personne ne pouvait se douter que quelqu'un était capable de provoquer un accident volontaire pour qu'un de ses amis se retrouve a l'hôpital, personne ne pouvait se douter que quelqu'un était capable d'envoyer un amis à la mort...

Personne ne c'était donc doutait que Kiba priait tout les soir pour qu'il arrive quelque chose de grave a Sasuke, personne ne c'était douté qu'il avait envoyé Sasuke a l'hôpital pour un coma de 3 mois volontairement, et personne ne c'était douté que c'était lui qui avait murmuré a l'oreille du conseil d'envoyer Sasuke à Suna...

Il voulait que Naruto l'aime, il voulait le faire tomber dans ses bras, et il avait réussi.

Tout le monde était heureux de revoir Naruto sourire, enfin. Qu'il ai de nouveau de l'amour dans son coeur, qu'il rayonne autant que lorsqu'il était avec l'Uchiwa  
Pourtant...malgré le bonheur euphorique du blond, certain se demandait si ce n'était pas une fuite en avant.  
Un bonheur éphémère que l'on consume sans peur jusqu'a ce que le néant prenne place...  
Un simple moyen pour lui d'oublier Sasuke, un simple bonheur pour ne plus pensé qu'il n'était plus sans lui...

Mais Naruto était heureux, et c'était le principale.

Voilà deja 6 mois qu'un soleil avait re-naît de ces cendres, et retrouver une douceur au coeur. 6 mois qu'un chien et un renard s'aimait tendrement...  
Mais le souvenir d'un chat et d'un renard planait toujours dans l'esprit dérangé de certaines personnes.

ET ce n'est pas uniquement pour ce couple que la vie souriait.  
De nouveaux événement venaient éclaircire encore plus cette belle journée de printemps.

Depuis quelques jours, la guerre venait officiellement d'être fini.  
Le sable venait d'écraser la roche, payant le prix le plus fort qui puisse, mais aussi grâce a l'aide de ninja inconnu

Une journée magnifique, argumentée d'une somptueuse fête entre les pays vainqueurs s'était déroulé a Konoha, pour oublier le malheur de ces dernières année, pour retrouver la lumière d'une période sombre, et pour honorer ceux qui les avaient sauvé, pour commémorer les morts...

La lune était deja pleine, laissant une douce lumière blanche clairé les ruelles sombre mais calme de Konoha.  
La godaime, Tsunade était tranquillement endormi sur son bureau, une bouteille de sake a la main, son péché mignon après l'argent.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait put dormir... La fatigue, et la vieillesse rongeaient petit à petit son visage, qui redevennait maintenant serein et lumineux.

Pour ce ne fut pas encore la vrai nuit qu'elle attendait. Pendant son doux sommeil, quelques bruits sourd dans son bureau l'avait malheuresement réveillé.

Elle fit mine de dormir pour pouvoir surprendre son ennemi et lorsque le moment opportun arriva, elle se releva d'un bond et jetta la bouteille de Sake vers l'inconnu.

LA bouteille se fracassa contre la porte, laissant couler doucement l'alcool le long du bois. La personne avait admirablement réussi à esquiver "l'arme".  
Tsunade put alors apercevoir deux grandes silhouettes se dessiner devant ses yeux fatigués.

**- Tsunade-sama...**

**- Vous ne voudriez pas nous tuer quand même.  
**

Ces voix...elle les connaissait, sans savoir à qui elles appartenaient.

Elle ouvrit un peu plus ses yeux pour pouvoir discerner es traits de ses invité. Petit à petit, ses yeux se familirisèrent avec l'obscurité et elle put voir de qui il s'agissait.

SEs yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, ce pourrait-il que...

Un mince sourire se forma sur son visage, à peine visible dans la nuit.

**- Alors comme ca...  
**

Les deux ombres s'approchèrent, se laissant éclairer par la lumière de la lune.  
La Godaime put alors confirmer ces dires...

C'était bien eux.

Le lendemain, le village se réveilla difficilement, encore un peu endormi.

Cela faisait tant d'année qu'ils n'avaient pas put dormir sur leurs deux oreilles, sans avoir peur d'une nouvelle attaque.

Par la fenêtre de la chambre, on pouvait voir un petit blond se réveiller doucement au côté d'un châtain qui le regardait dormir amoureusement. Lorsque le blond ouvrit les yeux, le châtain put admirer ces deux petites billes bleu turquoise qui lui remplissait le coeur. Il fit un grand sourire et se pencha vers son blondinet et l'embrassa tendrement.

Kiba se sépara de Naruto et le regarda longuement tout en lui caressant la joue.

**- Ohayo Kiba-chan !!**

**- 'hayo mon ange...  
**

Naruto fit un sourire éclatant et s'engouffra dans le coup du châtain. Celui-ci le prit chaleureusement dans ses bras, lui apportant toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait lui donner.

Mais entre ces bras réconforteurq, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de faire un sourire triste.  
"Mon ange"...  
C'est comme ca que l'appelait Sasuke...

Les magasin rouvraient petit à petit, et les visage des habitant s'éclaircissaient à nouveau. La plupart avait perdu des personnes qui leur était chère, mais ils n'étaient pas morts pour rien.  
C'était grâce à eux qu'il pouvaient maintenant rire, jouer, pleurer...vivre à nouveau, tout simplement.

Nos deux amoureux s'étaient arrêté de se câliner et avait décidé d'aller profiter de la fraîcheur du matin. Il se promenait doucement dans les rues animées, lorsqu'ils croisèrent Sakura et Neji.

Sakura leur fit de grand geste leur disant de venir gaiement. Lorsqu'ils furent assez près d'eux, Sakura se jeta dans les bras de Naruto, ce qui fit virer au rouge les 2 brun autour d'eux.

**-Sakura-chan !! Sa va ?!**

**- Oui et toi, Naruto-kun ?!**

Naruto acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête, accompagné du meilleur des sourire, que la jeune fille lui rendit.

Sakura...elle était devenu tellement gentille avec Naruto. Pourtant, leur relation fut assez orageuse ...

Alors que Naruto rabachait à la rose son amour pour elle depuis des années, Sakura eu dut mal a avaler la relation amoureuse qu'il venait de tisser avec Sasuke. Elle ne pouvait supporter de voir le coeur du brun lui échapper des mains  
Elle rêvait de voir Sasuke se penchait vers elle pour l'embrasser et lui dire des "je t'aime" ou autre mots doux...c'était bien un rêve, un rêve inaccessible. Un rêve que Naruto contrairement à elle vivait les yeux ouvert.

L'ambiance s'était donc refroidi entre les deux ancien amis. Il passaient leur temps a se disputer pour des futilité, cherchant toujours l'endroit qui faisait mal chez eux, et de quoi le blesser le plus moralement, provoquant des disputes de plus en plus violentes.  
Ce qui affecté beaucoup le brun, qui ne supportait pas de voir celle qu'il croyait pouvoir considérer comme sa meilleure amie et l'homme de son coeur se détruire.

Mais pourtant, le calme était revenu comme une douce berceuse. Une berceuse qui ne sert qu'a endormir l'attention pour pouvoir mieux frapper.

Sakura était revenu à la charge et avait voulu faire succomber Sasuke par n'importe quel moyen. Quitte à profiter de l'absence de Naruto et d'un manque de Sasuke...cela lui lui semblait tout à fait honnête à l'époque.

Un grand blizzard attaqua l'équipe 7. Enfin plutôt entre Sasuke et Naruto contre Sakura. Ils trouvaient ses réaction enfantesque et débiles. Il ne reconnaissait plus leur coéquipière.

MAis les garçons avait rapidement pardonné la jeune fille, surtout lorsqu'elle avait décidé de définitivement tourner la page sur Sasuke.  
Elle avait comprit qu'elle avait agit comme une idiote, et qu'au final, peut-être qu'elle n'aimait plus Sasuke autant qu'avant.  
Qu'elle se voilait la face, et que c'était plutôt le faite de voir ses deux meilleur amis heureux et ensemble qui l'énervait, alors qu'elle, était mise à l'écart, et définitivement seul.

Ils c'était donc décidé à lui trouver de quoi la réchauffer les dur mois d'hiver, et même en été lorsque son coeur mourrait de froid. Et c'est Neji qui répondit présent.

C'était finalement garce à eux qu'elle connaissaient le bonheur aujourd'hui...Et l'amitié était vraiment devenu impressionnante entre Sakura et NAruto depuis lors. Et avec Sasuke aussi, vu qu'il n'avait plus à se méfier de la jeune femme.

Mais lorsque la guerre arriva, et que Sasuke mourut, Naruto se referma de plus en plus.  
Et se fut Sakura qui se tourna vers Naruto en premier pour l'aider.

Elle tenta au mieux qu'elle put de le consoler.

Elle était toujours là pour lui, et c'est ca qui avait tout changé...

**- Ah oui, J'ai vu Tsunade-sama, **commença la jeune fille.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut la vieille ?! **soupira Naruto, toujours fidèle à lui même.

**- Naruto, un peu de respect, c'est notre Hokage !! **s'exclama Neji

**- Ouai ouai je sais !! Elle veut quoi ?!**

**-Je sais pas, elle m'a demandé de dire à tout le monde d'allé à son bureau dans 10 min, et elle avait l'aire plutôt heureuse.**

**- Heureuse ?! Elle avait un drôle de sourire oui...**répondit l'ami de la rose, un peu perturbé par la Godaime justement.

Tout les autres se mirent à rire, c'était rare de voir Neji comme ca... Si Tsunade lui faisait peur maintenant, quel ironie lorsqu'on savait que Sakura prenait de plus en plus les traits de celle-ci.

**- Bon bah on y va maintenant, non ?! **proposa Kiba.

**- Allon-y !! **hurla Naruto, se prenant une beigne de la part de Sakura.

Leur amitié était devenu plus forte certes, mais y'a des limites à tout.

Les deux couples prirent le chemin ensemble et se dirigèrent donc vers le bureau de Tsunade.

Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de la Godaïme où ils trouvèrent tout le reste de la troupe, c'était les dernier à être arrivé..

Tsunade, après un long moment d'impatience pouvait enfin leur annoncer ce qu'elle avait à leur dire, avec une satisfaction et un sadisme dans le regard, qu'on ne lui conaissait que trop bien.

Chacun avait un peu peur. MAlgré le sourire que Tsunade leur offrait, ils avaient tous peur que la paix, encore si fragile, soit remise en cause, et que la guerre continue. Il avait peur que la souffrance revienne, ainsi que la mort emporte le peu qu'ils leur restaient.

Mais son sourire était pourtant sincère, et amusé il faut le dire. Elle attendait avec impatience la réaction de ces "gamins".

**- Et bien, c'est pour vous annoncer que 2 ninja de Konoha sont revenus de guerre hier soir, j'ai déjà prevenu le conseil et une grande parti des jounin et Anbu.**

**- C'est vrai ?!**

**- Oui, ce sont même grâce à eux que les bataille entre Suna et Iwa se sont terminé. A eux deux, ils ont detruit un poste de commandement très important du pays de la terre ce qui a permis à Suna d'attaqué le village, et de mettre fin à la guerre.**

**- A seulement deux, ils on réussi à détruire un poste de commandement ?! C'est impossible.** s'exclama Lee

**- Pourtant ils l'on fait. Juste après, ils on prit la route pour Suna, considérant qu'ils avaient fait ce qu'il devaient faire, pour prévenir le Kazekage et sont revenu aussitôt à Konoha. Ils sont directement venus me voir hier soir, après la fête.**

**- Ou est le rapport avec nous tous ?!**

**-J'y viens j'y viens. Ces deux personnes sont de clan reconnu de Konoha.**

**- De clan reconnu de Konoha ?!**

**- Il n'y en a pas 50 à Konoha. Il y a le clan ****Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Aburame et****...**

Naruto s'arrêta dans sa phrase. Tous restèrent silencieux.  
Il y avait bien sure d'autre clan, mais un peu moins puissant. Il y avait 7 clan vraiment (re)connu par la bande de jounin à Konoha. Et les deux restant dans la liste étaient les Nara et les Uchiwa  
Tout le monde gardait cette plaie profonde dans leurs sœur. Ils n'étaient plus 12, mais 10.  
Leurs deux amis étaient mort.  
_Shilkamaru...Sasuke...  
_

**-Oui...**continua l'Hokage,** en faite, ces personnes, vous les connaissaient plutôt bien.**

**-Comment sa ?! **questionnèrent les jeunes jounin, a qui la situation échappaient complètement.

**- MIeux vaut que vous le voyez par vous même.**

Tsunade élargit son sourire puis se tourna vers une porte qui donnait sur son bureau. Elle lanca un dernier regard au jeunes avant d'élever un peu plus la voix.

**- C'est bon, vous pouvez rentré.**

Les jounin présent dans la salle retenait leur souffles. La gorge serrée. Qui pouvait être ses deux personne derrière la porte.

CHacun de demandait qui pouvait bien être ses héros. Beaucoup de ceux qui était allé à Suna étaient encore porté disparut, dont beaucoup de leur amis, leur famille aussi, leur connaissances...

Le bouton de la porte se tourna doucement, ce qui sortit de leur réflexion toutes les personnes présentes. La porte s'entrouvrit un peu... encore un peu... un peu plus... pour être définitivement ouvert.

LEs deux personnes sortirent de l'ombre pour rentrer complètement dans le bureau de Tsunade.

Le coeur des jeunes sautèrent plusieurs battements.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, se tenait deux grand brun.

L'un avait une couette brune attachée en arrière. Il avait quelques cicatrices sur la peau claire de son visage, qui était un peu plus marqué avec le temps, mais toujours avec cette air lassé peint dessus.

L'autre était un peu plus grand que l'autre, et plus musclé aussi. Un visage pâle, et plus adulte. Des cheveux ébène, et deux mèches sur le devant de son visage. Un visage toujours aussi impassible, mais qui paraissait beaucoup plus calme.

Ils leurs firent un petit sourire accompagné d'un geste de main. LEs autres quand à eux ne pouvait pas en croire leurs yeux, c'était impossible.  
Il avait tous le coeur qui battait maintenant à 100 à l'heure, et la gorge nouée.

Un grand silence c'était abattu dans la pièce, rompu par un petit murmure de Naruto.

**-Shikamaru...Sa...Sasuke ?!  
**

**_->A suivre..._**

ET VOILI VOILOU XD  
Okay... j'avais dit que je mettrai la suite dans perpère mais... Ta reveiws Dragonneva ma donné un grand coup de pied au fesses XD  
J'espère que le chp a plut, et que la suite arrivera un peu plus vite --"  
Kisses Nutellaté from Michiko nn  
ps: devait posté le début d'une autre fic mais ma beta se connect tjrs pas T.T Bon, en tout cas dites vous que... MICHIKO THE RETOUR XD


	3. Tout réaprendre

**Titre**: Veuve Blanche

**Autatrice**: oO-Michiko-Oo

**Disclaimer**: Je pense que vous savez que les persos ne seront malheuresement jamais à nous … T.T

**Genre:** Une Romance a tendance dramatique et Joyeuse où l'amour jouent avec le coeur de certains. Yaoi bien sûr.

**Couple**: Ca, on verra après...xD

**Note**: Je suis nulle en orthographe et en grammaire alors GOMEN pour les fautes !! Même si ma Beta-Frite passe derrière... XD  
**Note**: Fic inspiré par ma prof d'histoire !! SI si j'vous assure ! xD J'vous expliquerai les titre dans les prochain chapitre, y'en a à qui ce doit pas dire grand chose -.-"

Leurs coeur noués, ne pouvaient croire à ce doux rêve. Leurs yeux devaient se tromper.  
C'était impossible, oui impossible, ils ne pouvaient être en vie...  
Deux ans... Deux ans de guerre impitoyable et sanglante, deux ans de dur silence, deux ans de disparition... C'était inimaginable...  
Ils devaient rêver. Un rêve doux et innocent, celui né de la tristesse d'une enfance oubliée, d'une adolescence brisée, et de coeur brûlé... Un rêve, oui sans doute un rêve. Un rêve, qui paraissait si réel...

Et même si certains rêves peuvent se vivre les yeux ouverts, tout ceci n'en était pas un.

C'était bien leurs deux amis qui se tenaient là, devant eux.  
C'était bien Sasuke et Shikamaru... c'était bien eux.

Ils restaient tous là, sans bouger, tels des corps à qui on avait volé leurs âmes.

Le temps s'écoulait lentement, comme du sable glissant dans un sablier, doucement. Le temps s'écoulait, laissant les secondes passer comme des heures.

Ils étaient tous dans cet état de demi-consience. Tellement de temps sans se voir, tellement de temps sans s'entendre, tellement de temps, trop de temps, tout simplement.

Tsunade regardait la scène, ayant laissé tomber pour quelques secondes ce regard doux et heureux, pour un regard plein de sadisme.  
Elle savait que leur retour bouleverserait beaucoup de coeurs, et que de nombreuses histoires allaient naître.

Plusieurs minutes, plusieurs longues minutes passaient et passaient, comme si ça ne s'arrêtera jamais.

Le jeune Uchiwa, sa main posée sur la hanche, la tête légèrement baissée et sourire chaleureux aux lèvres, ne pu s'empêcher de briser ce silence lourd et pesant.

Un Sasuke oublié, mais pourtant un Sasuke bien changé.

**- Sasuke...**soupira le jeune Nara, **Tu ne crois pas que l'expression est mal choisie.  
****- Ouai t'as raison, désolé.**

Des excuses, des sourires, des sons sucrés et clairs...  
Plus de sarcasmes, plus de supériorité, plus de lassitude...

Une guerre change les gens. Elle les transforme et leur laisse des plaies béantes, qui ne cicatriseront jamais. La guerre change, mais peut-elle changer à ce point...

Que c'était-il passé ?! Qu'avait bien t'il pu leur arriver...  
Quoi que ce soit, pourquoi, comment... De telles différences, de tels changements...

Ce dur silence reprit ses droits. Un silence que rien n'avait l'air de pouvoir perturber.  
Pourtant, de silencieux sanglots, quelques larmes, et ce silence fut brisé par l'importance de l'amour et l'amitié.

Ino, Sakura... deux jeunes filles à qui on avaient volé leur premiers amours, et leurs meilleurs amis.  
Elles se jetèrent sur l'Uchiwa et le Nara, pleurant à chaudes larmes contre leurs corps.

Deux jeunes hommes assez surpris de cette réaction.  
Une blonde complètement pendue au cou de Shikamaru, laissant ces longues larmes glisser sur la clavicule du jeune homme.

Sakura, elle, s'agrippait désespérément au chandail de Sasuke, l'inondant de larmes.

Sakura... Elle avait tellement peur que tout ça soit faux, que se ne soit pas la réalité.  
Elle en avait tellement rêvé... Rêvé de revoir son meilleur ami a ses côté.  
Un rêve qui désormais, n'était plus qu'une simple illusion. Ce n'était plus un mauvais rêve, c'était bien vrai...  
Une réalité dure à accepter, lorsqu'on fut obligée de l'oublier, de tourner cette page noire... Si dur, que maintenant son coeur se remplissait à nouveau de ces anciens souvenirs, ces anciens sentiments, elle ne pouvait que pleurer contre lui, répétant sans cesse son nom. Ce simple nom qu'elle réapprenait brusquement.

Sasuke lui fit un sourire en coin, avant de prendre son amie tendrement dans ses bras.

**- Hey Saku-chan... Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.  
****- Sa...Sasuke-kun...**

Sakura ne pouvait plus contrôler ses larmes.  
Les yeux embrumés, elle leva son regard vers celui qu'elle venait de retrouver.  
Il lui fit un vrai sourire cette fois, un sourire qui venait du plus profond de son coeur encore si froid.

Il était tellement doux, tellement réconforteur... Et il venait de l'appeler "Saku-chan".  
Un surnom qu'il ne lui avait jamais accordé auparavant...  
Elle tenta de lui rendre un vrai sourire, mais fondit de nouveau en larmes, s'enfonçant davantage dans le tee-shirt de son ami.

**- J'ne voulais pas te faire pleurer davantage !! T.T  
****- Sasuke-kun...  
****- Allez Sakura-chan... Calmes toi. J'suis là maintenant, nan ?!**

Sasuke serra la jeune femme un peu plus dans ses bras, et tenta de la calmer.  
Il posa sa tête sur la sienne, toujours en train de lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille qu'il était bien là, qu'il était de retour, et qu'il ne partirait plus.

Oui il était là... Et il ne comptait pas partir, il ne comptait plus laisser ceux qui l'aimait et qu'il aimait.

À ce moment, on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient un vrai couple.

Mais Neji ne broncha pas, ne jalousa pas.  
Il savait combien Sakura elle aussi, avait souffert de la disparition de Sasuke.  
Mais elle l'avait caché. Elle ne voulait pas être faible. Elle voulait être forte pour Naruto. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa tristesse l'envahir.

C'est pour ça qu'à ce moment, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer, encore et encore. Vidant ainsi toute la tristesse emmagasinée, et toute cette joie qui venait de lui remplir le coeur brusquement.

La jeune fille se calma doucement. Elle leva son visage de lumière vers son ami. Il la regardait encore tendrement, et ça la rendait heureuse.  
Il lui essuya ses larmes sur ses joues rosies. Elle sentit sa main chaude contre ses paupières et ses joues...une chaleur qu'elle garderait maintenant au creux de son coeur.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et s'essuya les dernières larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

**- Désolé...J'ai trempé tout ton tee-shirt...  
****- Bah c'est qu'un tee-shirt, ce n'est pas grave !  
**

Et les deux amis s'échangèrent encore un autre sourire complice, rempli d'une amitié retrouvée.

La réalité était enfin venue frapper l'esprit des autres jeunes adultes. Leurs yeux brillèrent, mais ne laissèrent aucune autre larme couler.  
Celle que les jeunes amies venaient de verser furent largement suffisantes, et reflétaient exactement ce qu'ils ressentaient, alors à quoi bon...

Leurs corps restaient de marbre, mais leurs visages s'illuminèrent doucement.  
Un sourire heureux s'allongeait sur leurs visages, marquant la fin d'un passé pluvieux.

La fin d'un passé pluvieux, ou presque.  
Ces sourires lumineux... Ce fut une réaction qui n'était pas habitée par tous.

Car une question flottait amèrement dans l'air...  
Une question bien déplaisante, une question concernant un bel ange et un ange déchu.  
Une question concernant Naruto et Kiba.

Sasuke était de retour... Comment Naruto allait réagir, comment allait-il aborder la situation.  
Est-ce que les craintes de certains allaient se réaliser ?  
Est-ce que Naruto allait laisser ses anciens sentiments pour Sasuke ressortir, brisant cette imposture avec Kiba ?  
Est-ce que Naruto allait se mentir à lui-même, continuant à croire qu'il avait oublié cet ancien amour ?  
Ou est-ce qu'il avait réellement tiré une croix sur cette histoire brisée par le destin ?

Nombreuses que Kiba se posait particulièrement.  
Il était fou de joie du retour de son ami Shikamaru... Une folie non partagée sur le retour de Sasuke.  
Il aurait bien sûr préféré qu'il meure au front, comme le chien qu'il était, et que ses prières s'exaucent enfin.

Entre temps, les deux jeunes filles avait laissé leurs cerveaux reprendre le dessus sur leur coeur et leurs corps, et étaient retournées dans les bras de leurs fiancés respectifs, Neji et Chôji.

**-Aaaah !! Ca fait du bien de vous revoir !!** Annoncèrent Shikamaru et Sasuke en coeur.

Un regard complice, un léger fou rire... Preuve d'une amitié profondément ancrée dans leurs coeurs.  
Réaction débile, enfantine ?! Peut-être... Mais ces histoires arrivaient tellement souvent désormais...

**- C'est sûr !! **Lancèrent tous leurs amis, Kiba et Naruto compris.  
**- Au fait Naruto...  
****- Sa-Sasuke ?!**

De la peur, de l'angoisse, de la peine... Le coeur de Naruto se remplissait de tous ces sentiments à une vitesse incontrôlable.

Il l'avait oublié, peut-être trop vite.

Alors comment allez t'il réagir en sachant qu'il était désormais avec Kiba?  
Le savait t'il déjà ?! Allez t'il lui en vouloir ?!

Beaucoup de question, sans doute trop.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de méditer davantage, Sasuke ayant rapidement reprit la parole.

**- J'ai appris pour Kiba et toi, Félicitations !!**

Un sourire ?! Impossible... Et pourtant. Sasuke lui souriait franchement.  
Une surprise que tout le monde avait du mal à réaliser.  
Un sourire heureux et sincère.  
Pas de méchanceté, d'acidité ou de sarcasmes, ni de colère.  
Juste du bonheur et de la sincérité...

**- Comment tu ...?  
****- C'est Gaara qui nous l'a dit !** Ajouta Shikamaru, posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'Uchiwa.  
**- Gaara ?! Il va bien ?! **Questionna le petit blond qui n'avait pas eu des nouvelles de son ami depuis un bout de temps.  
**- C'est vrai qu'il était bien déprimé ces derniers temps... **Remarqua Kiba.  
**- Oh il va très bien, plus que bien même!!** Répondit le Nara, **Surtout depuis ces derniers jours... **Continua t'il, lançant un petit regard à son ami  
**- Je te demande comment va Temari moi ?! **Rétorqua Sasuke  
**- Ah mais j'ai rien dit Sasu-chan !!  
****- La ferme Shika...  
****- Bon c'est pas qu'on veut pas rester mais on va peut-être y aller Sasu, nan? Ca va faire trois nuits qu'on n'a pas dormi alors ...  
****- La faute à qui ?!  
****- C'est toi qui ne voulais pas qu'on s'arrête.  
****- Parce que tu voulais rentrer au plus tôt.  
****- Toi aussi déchu je te ferais dire !!  
****- Allez c'est bon on y va !!  
****- Let's go !! Toutes mes affaires sont chez toi, j'irais voir mes vieux après avoir piqué un somme.  
**

Les deux amis quittaient tranquillement leur amis dans ce bureau où tout leur passé avait resurgit.

Le calme après la tempête...  
Tous tentaient de remettre leurs idées en place... Remettre leur petit quotidien tranquille et monotone au goût du jour.  
Mais on ne peut passer au travers d'un tel raz-de-marée...

De grands changements, changements qui titillaient la curiosité maladive de tous ces jeunes adultes.  
Curiosité mal placée, pourtant justifiée ?!

**- Vous croyez qu'ils sont ensemble ?!** Questionna Tenten.  
**- Nan Shikamaru est définitivement hétéro**, répondit Ino.  
**- Ouai mais en deux ans et demi il peut s'en passer des choses...** Argumenta Neji  
**-Surtout que, rappelez-vous, Shikamaru a appelé Sasuke "Sasu-chan" qui l'a appelé "Shika"**, continua Shino.  
**-Nan c'est pas possible, même totalement en manque, ils n'auraient pas couché ensemble... **S'exclama Sakura.  
**-Et puis, Sasuke était avec Naruto à l'époque, il n'aurait pas pu lui faire ça, **annonça timidement la jeune Hinata.

Une simple maladresse ?! Pourtant, une maladresse qui piqua en plein coeur d'un jeune blond...

C'est vrai... Jamais Sasuke n'aurait pu tromper Naruto, jamais...  
Même si son coeur savait que son renard avait dû tourné la page, l'oubliant doucement...  
Lui, il l'aura gardé là, tout près de son coeur...

Une douleur affreuse prenant le coeur de Naruto.  
La culpabilité ?! Oui, mélangé à une tristesse amère...  
Mais aussi accompagnées d'un ancien sentiment remontant à la surface malgré lui...  
Mais il ne voulut pas y prêter attention.

**- Enfin Non, Naruto-kun, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je...  
****- T'inquiètes Hinata-chan !! J'lai pas pris comme ça**. Mentit le jeune blond, un sourire aux lèvres.  
**- Mwoué, en tout cas faudra voir ça de plus près, **s'intéressa soudainement Kiba.  
**- Bon, c'est pas que vous me faite chier mais en fait si,** annonça la Godaïme. **Alors maintenant vous sortez tous.  
****- Entendu Tsuande-sama.  
****- Ah Naruto et Kiba...  
****- Oui ?!  
****- Vous viendrez demain matin, j'ai une mission de trois jours pour vous deux.  
****- Entendu.  
****- Allez du vent !!! è.é**

Ils sortaient, mécontents de cette manière peu respectueuse de leur demander de sortir.  
Mais ils étaient heureux, tous, tellement...

Ils marchaient lentement... Le long des rues pimpantes de Konoha, savourant cet euphorisme retrouvé.  
Eux-mêmes étaient en pleine euphorie, ils étaient de nouveau douze...

Du moins ils l'espéraient...

Au coin de la rue, ils virent Sasuke et Shikamaru, récemment revenus dans leur village, se chamailler, comme deux jeunes enfants, purs et naïfs.

Ils se souriaient, ils se bagarraient, ils se parlaient, ils se regardaient... Un regard qui ne peut se nier.  
Pourtant, jamais une telle amitié ne s'était sentie entre eux deux...

Alors comment ?!  
Une guerre change les gens, mais le peut-elle dans un si bon sens...  
La guerre peut-elle être bénéfique pour certaines personnes ?!

En regardant ces deux jeunes hommes si heureux, on pouvait se poser cette question...

Les doutes reprirent, les questions redoublèrent.  
La curiosité s'incrusta plus clairement sur cette histoire.  
Celle de deux jeunes hommes partis en s'ignorant, revenus en s'adorant.

Simple Amitié ?! Ou Amour caché ?!

_**A suivre...**  
_  
_V'la Me suis un peu depeché quand même TT ALlez, le prochain cp dans plus longtemps, la j'suis formelle !!  
J'espre que ca vvous a plut !! Une tite review pour donner envie de ocntinuer °0°  
Kisses Nutelatés from Michiko_


End file.
